Sangre fría-Introducción a la cartografía
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Alguien en algún lugar, un consejo me mostró cero piedad un baño de realidad...¿Qué sucede cuando a quien tu crees tu amado se aleja? Dejándote con dudas acerca de todo,dolor,sufrimiento y un desgarrador ardor en el pecho cuando le ves tan feliz con alguien más pero no todo es lo que parece...
1. Alguien un consejo me mandó

_Bueno...este es mi primer fic en ff /o/ espero les agrade,es un UsUk que constará de 4 historias! esta es la primera historia,inspirada en la canción "Introducción a la cartografía" de Pxndx,no me pertenece._

_Por cierto,ACLARACIÓN:tengo una cuenta en mundo yaoi,ahí también está la historia,mi pseudónimo allá es Yuusei Takatsuki (lo se,soy bien imaginativa) así que no es NINGÚN plagio._

_Tampoco me pertenece algún personaje aquí escrito,todo es de Himaruya-san._

_Espero les agrade leerlo tanto como a mi me agradó el escribirlo_

_Disfrútenlo!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

-América-san-dijo el japonés asustado mientras movía al americano que estaba en el sillón con los ojos cerrados, es cierto que desde que había terminado su relación con el inglés, su ánimo decayó, su aspecto cada día era más descuidado, ahora traía barba, su rubio cabello se volvió más largo y maltratado, hacía tiempo que no tocaba una regadera ya que la última vez que lo hizo casi moría de hipotermia; sus ropas estaban sucias, su piel cada día palidecía, sus ojos parecían opacos…con tristeza…sin su característico brillo, ahora en vez de que le sobraran kilos, le faltaban, su aliento apestaba, su casa era un basurero con cigarrillos de un lado, latas vacías de alcohol tiradas en el piso, la televisión prendida en la BBC, comida chatarra enmohecida y ahora inyecciones con agujas y un líquido de dudosa procedencia. El japonés estaba abatido por la forma de vida que llevaba el norteamericano desde hace varios meses, era cierto que fue una forma algo cruel en la que Inglaterra dejó al ojiazul, este literalmente le rogó que no lo dejara pero por lo visto, el caballero inglés declinó la invitación, además de que lo mas traumático para el rubio fue que días después de cortar, alguien más ya estaba en el corazón del ojiverde.

-Dime Japón…si vivieras lo que yo… ¿Qué harías hoy?-preguntó el deprimido de ojos azules mientras se dejaba bañar por el pelinegro.

-Lo superaría-contestó de modo algo cortante y frío el ojicafé.

-No puedo…-susurró el americano mientras el japonés le rasuraba la barba y le curaba las heridas causadas por las inyecciones con barbitúricos* y anfetaminas, el americano ya sólo presentaba los últimos efectos de estos fármacos.

-América-san, por favor, mírese, es un maldito saco de drogas y huesos con piel, ¿Esto quiere que pase con su nación?, si usted muere, ellos también-dijo algo molesto el oriental mientras trataba de que el rubio le diera el brazo con torpeza por los efecto aún presentes de las drogas.

-Yo ya morí, Japón-contestó el de ojos zafiros con una profunda tristeza impregnada en cada palabra, el japonés al ver el deprimente estado de su amigo sintió como un nudo en la garganta se formaba y como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse lentamente.

-¡América-san!-dijo el japonés con firmeza y voz fuerte-deje de deprimirse, sonará muy cruel pero Inglaterra-san solamente lo utilizó como un juguete, usted está aquí, muriendo, pudriéndose al igual que su nación mientras que él disfruta de su luna de miel con Francia-san-dijo exasperado el asiático a la vez que sacaba de la bañera al americano-por favor recapacite…

Tras estas palabras, el del nuevo continente sintió un balde de agua fría cayendo en su cabeza, era cierto todo eso, el joven pensó que quizá si volvía a como era antes, Inglaterra volvería a amarlo-¡Japón!- gritó el americano con una sonrisa en su rostro y un brillo en su mirar-¡Eres un genio!-dijo el joven mientras corría a su habitación y se ponía una playera de una de sus bandas favoritas, unos jeans y sus fieles sneackers-¡Sólo tengo que re-enamorarlo! Él siempre quiso que yo fuera más maduro, cálido, sofisticado y esas cosas…-siguió el joven con su relato mientras buscaba por toda su casa algo con que escribir y un papel-¡Debo hacerle un bonito poema como los que sus literatos* escribían!-el japonés con algo de dolor en su corazón fue a donde estaba su amigo para abrazarle.

-No América-san…si él ya le abandonó, no debe entristecer…no le escriba poemas para ganárselo otra vez…-susurró el asiático en el hombro del más alto, pasaron unos segundos y un ruido desgarrador terminó de romper el corazón del asiático.

-P-Pero Japón…é-él me a-ama…-dijo el joven sollozando-s-sólo s-se casó c-con Francia d-de juego-tras estas palabras empezó a reír para después separar al japonés de sus brazos-¿Qué no ves que esto es un cruel juego? Hahaha t-todo p-por n-no regalarle u-un disco de T-The Beatles en su cumpleaños hahaha…e-es una b-broma, ¿Verdad?-preguntó el joven con desesperación mientras se aferraba con miedo a los hombros del mayor y lo zangoloteaba-¿Verdad?-preguntó gritando con su rostro empapado en lágrimas, el japonés negó con la cabeza baja para volver a abrazarlo, al americano por fin le caía bien el veinte…el amor de su vida se había ido para siempre…lo había perdido, lo peor era que no sabía la razón por la cual el ojiverde no era suyo, con mayor dolor empezó a gritar en el hombro del japonés mientras lo estrujaba y lloraba todo lo que aún tenía a pesar de llorarle a su recuerdo todas las noches.

_Bien...¿Qué les pareció? Si es algo corto lo lamento x_x hay algo llamado escuela y no he dormido bien,si dejan reviews se los agradeceré muchísimo! Después de todo...¿Qué es de un escritor sin sus lectores?_

_Prometo actualizar máximo cada semana,si les va mejor,cada tres días o diario :3 pero prometo dar lo mejor de mi!_

_Luego si pongo notas gays,es porque soy tsun~ tsundere~ :3_

_Hasta pront!_

_Yuusei fuera,paz!_


	2. Nada dura para siempre

_He aquí otro cacho de fic 3 espero les agrade...no está dedicado a nadie porque es un fic medio doloroso y que hice en mis momentos de ardor puro o de imaginación UsUkiana (?) pura :3 si,me encanta la pareja pero no es mi OTP x3 soy medio crackera además,no se sorprendan si de la nada meto un crack ultra rebuzcado xD ahora,sin mas,les dejo con este trocito que hice con mucho amor_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Mientras que en la casa del americano un mar de lágrimas era desatado por culpa de un lord de cejas pobladas, en otro lugar no muy lejano el mismo lord orgulloso moría de dolor.

-Venga Monpetit, haz como dicen, si tu ave ha volado aunque toda tu apenada vida esperes…nunca regresará…y por lo visto, tu pichón se convirtió en una hermosa e independiente águila*-dijo el francés sonriendo mientras tomaba su bebida en una playa de su hermanita Córcega bajo los rayos solares que iluminaban todo menos el rostro del inglés.

-Sabes bien que sólo me casé contigo para no causarle más dolor a Alfred…le he hecho suficiente daño…no me perdonaría matarlo de dolor-susurró el inglés a la orilla de su camastro mientras las lágrimas volvían a humedecer sus orbes verdes.

-Entonces…monpetit…diremos que ese bebé es mío, ¿No? Justo como el plan-dijo el francés mientras veía de soslayo al inglés que era un paño de lágrimas bajo la sombra de las sombrillas.

-Si…-susurró sollozando el rubio más bajo sin dejar de abrazar su vientre y llorar-el bebé será tu hijo…de ningún otro más que tuyo…-dijo entre gemidos de dolor el ojiverde.

-Calma Arthur, el petit Alfred será bien criado con un padre como yo-para tranquilizar al de esmeraldas ojos que berreaba de dolor, le abrazó por la espalda y le dio un beso en su cabello-apuesto a que sacará su heroica sonrisa…ya monamour…cuenta hasta diez y piensa que, el amor nunca se acaba tan sólo cambia de cama…-susurró el francés mientras abrazaba al pobre inglés que parecía una Magdalena.

Las horas pasaban en la casa del norteamericano pero la atmosfera de tristeza sólo se había aligerado un poco.

-Entonces me retiro-dijo el japonés mientras hacía una reverencia al canadiense que preparaba hot cakes para darle algo de cenar a su hermano.

-Si Japón, gracias por cuidarle-dijo el canadiense en su suave tono de voz y con una ligera sonrisa.

-Vendré mañana, si no le molesta, traeré papel para hacer origami y distraer a América-san-afirmó el japonés mientras se ponía sus zapatos y salía de la casa.

-Claro, le alegrará que vengas-contestó el canadiense sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta amistosamente-creo que alzaré-susurró el rubio con una bolsa de plástico negro en sus manos cubiertas por guantes de látex, empezó a limpiar aquel basurero, teniendo específico cuidado con las jeringas y los vidrios rotos que estaban dispersos por el suelo; mientras que el joven canadiense limpiaba con fervor la casa de su hermano mayor, este se encontraba en su habitación llorando bajo la melodiosa voz de Axl Rose y los solos que le llegaban al alma de Slash.

_"'Cause nothin' lasts forever_

_And we both know hearts can change_

_And it's hard to hold a candle_

_In the cold November rain..."_

El rubio cantaba a todo pulmón, desgarrándose un poco la voz y sollozando a la vez, Matthew al oír el estruendoso ruido proveniente de la habitación de su hermano mayor, no tardó en correr el ojivioleta hacia allá, al abrir la puerta encontró al "héroe" cantando a la par del vocalista.

"_We've been through this such a long long time_

_Just tryin' to kill the pain_"

-Alfred…-susurró el canadiense sin dejar de abrazar a su oso temblando y llorando-tranquilo big brother, I'm sure that you're gonna found someone that will be love you a lot…-dijo el norteamericano menor mientras sollozaba y se acercaba a su hermano mayor para consolarle.

-Mattie…-susurró el joven sollozando mientras sostenía un almohadón que el ojiverde le había regalado hace tiempo con sus dos banderas unidas.

_"And when your fears subside_

_And shadows still remain_

_I know that you can love me_

_When there's no one left to blame_

_So never mind the darkness_

_We still can find a way_

_'Cause nothin' lasts forever_

_Even cold November rain"_

-Mattie…-susurró nuevamente el estadounidense a la vez que dejaba de cantar y dejaba que sonara solamente la nostálgica melodía emitida por un estupendo solo de guitarra-¿Porqué ya no me quiere?-susurró mas bajo el rubio-soy un idiota…-tras estas palabras, el ojivioleta lo abrazó fuertemente y le acarició el cabello tiernamente, Canadá mantenía la esperanza de que su hermano olvidara al caballero…a él jamás le agradó a este pero ahora el respeto que le conservaba por Francia y su hermano se perdió, su dulce corazón sólo era capaz de detestar a muerte a una persona cuyo nombre era Arthur Kirkland.

_Gracias por su apoyo~ :3 y por los reviews /w\ me hicieron apenar (?) aunque sólo son 2...YOLO dentro de poco serán mas,además de algo se inicia wó me agrada tenerlos como seguidores...menos a Yael por feo (?) no te creas Koira xD te amo mil! si les gusta compartan o sólo den review :'3 con sus reviews me hacen feliz 3_

_¡Por cierto! ¿Les gustó? ¿En que puedo mejorar para que ustedes vean mas interesante el fic? ¿Me odian? ¿Odian a Iggy? ¿Soy sensual?_

_¡Hasta pront!_

_Yuusei OFF_


	3. Divagando en las orillas del vacio

Bueno /o/ después de algunos días,por fin llega la actualización,esta bien cúl :3 espero les agrade~ la hice con mucho amor (?) y ardor ._. y mona de guayaba (?) dejen sus reviews y compartan :3

.

.

.

.

-La adversidad, la obscuridad, si se pueden superar…-susurró el canadiense sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de su hermano sin dejar de abrazarlo con ternura.

-Creo que es muy tarde ya…él ya no volteo hacia atrás, Canadá…prefirió a alguien más…navegó otros mares tan lejos de mi…-susurró el de orbes azules sin dejar de sollozar por los recuerdos que venían a su mente y lo torturaban.

Parecía que en ese momento su mente lo delataba, jugándole una cruel broma a su adolorido corazón que estaba a nada de morir de dolor.

-Nee, Inglaterra, ¿Vendrás más seguido a verme?-dijo el niño de ojos azules mientras jugaba con el cofre que le había traído el inglés de su casa con todo tipo de joyas y ropas ostentosas.

-Claro que si América, vendré más seguido-contestó el que poseía un par de esmeraldas por ojos, sonriendo a la vez que se quitaba su sombrero y le ayudaba al pequeño a colocarse el parche pirata.

-¡Mira Inglaterra, soy como tú!-exclamó emocionado el pequeño-¡Aaargh, piratas! El capitán Alf F. Jones está al mando de los corsarios ingleses, ¡Aargh! Nuestra primera misión será evitar que Inglaterra nos abandone-dijo el rubio menor mientras empuñaba una espada de cartón y reía para alcanzar al mayor que trotaba frente a él.

-No, fiero capitán Jones, imploro piedad por sus estruendosas garras-contestó el ojiverde riendo a la vez que se acomodaba su coleta de caballo.

-¡Aargh! Te he capturado-afirmó riendo el niño que se le encimaba y tiraba al inglés, varias risas pasaron para que el niño hablara nuevamente-Inglaterra…por favor…ya no me dejes sólo tanto tiempo, me da miedo-El pirata conmovido por el menor, le abrazó dulcemente y le beso la mejilla.

-Tranquilo América, debo navegar otros mares para traerte botines de este estilo pero prometo venir más seguido, así que no llores, un buen corsario al servicio de la reina no llora-dijo el de porte maduro calmándole y quitándole las lágrimas al pequeño-¿Jugamos de nuevo?-tras estas palabras, el ojiazul empezó a reír y asintió con la cabeza para empezar a correr por la enorme casa.

-Navegó a otros mares…tan lejos de mí…-susurró el americano que era abrazado por el canadiense-él me prometió que no se iría-susurró entre sollozos para intensificarlos y después de un par de horas caer dormido en los brazos de su preocupado hermano menor.

Al despertar la mañana siguiente, el norteamericano de violáceos ojos suspiró algo triste y fue a la junta de países, por ese día se inventaría una excusa para que su hermano mayor no fuera.

A llegar a ella se encontró con una aura muy áspera y pesada, era cierto que su hermano, el francés y el inglés eran quienes le ponían un ambiente de diversión a las juntas pero tampoco era que fueran tan necesarios los tres, el joven canadiense tomó asiento donde siempre, esperando que la junta diera inicio pero unos estruendosos gritos se oyeron en el pasillo.

-¡Antonio, ven acá con un demonio!-dijo el italiano mayor con lágrimas en sus ojos, la mayoría de los países fueron a la puerta para ver el porqué había tanto ruido, Canadá fue uno de ellos.

-Alguien en algún lugar está pidiendo perdón…-susurró el canadiense.

-De rodillas se disculpa por no dar suficiente amor-completó el italiano menor mientras se abrazaba llorando al alemán que le tapaba los oídos para que no escuchara los gritos.

El español con una furia que nadie le había visto más que Inglaterra, Francia y Prusia cuando era un pirata temido-¡Ya me cansé Lovino!-gritó el moreno-¡Estoy hasta la madre de aguantarte, es cierto, te amo con todo mi puto corazón pero ya no puedo!-gritó mas fuerte el español con su temple de acero-¡Si quieres irte con ella, hazlo! Me alegra…espero que sean felices juntos-susurró el castaño por lo bajo mientras le daba la espalda al italiano que lloraba mares.

-¿Es que no me entiendes, cazzo?-dijo el de ojos olivo con un nudo en la garganta, debía decir sus sentimientos para evitar perderlo-¡Te amo, carajo! ¡Escuchen todos!-gritó el castaño menor mientras se ponía de pie-¡Yo, Lovino Vargas, la personificación de Italia del Sur, estoy total y completamente enamorado de Antonio Hernández Carriedo, la personificación del Reino de España! La chica que se me insinuó era una camarera que ya esta despedida de su puesto de gelatos, ¡España! Lamento el no darte suficiente amor…-gritó el joven cayendo de rodillas sin dejar de llorar-no me dejes de nuevo…-susurró audiblemente el joven mientras sus recuerdos lo atormentaban-¡No me dejes solo, imbécil!-gritó por último para caer desmayado en los brazos del español que corrió a auxiliarlo al ver como este lentamente se desvanecía.

-Lovi…-susurró el maduro español al momento de cargar a su pequeño-yo también te amo…-con una tenue sonrisa le besó dulcemente la mejilla a su pequeño italiano, estuvo a punto de irse pero las palabras del sureño lo hicieron reflexionar, no planeaba una vida sin su amado Lovino, después de todo, ya habían estado en peores situaciones.

Al terminar el leve espectáculo todos volvieron a sus asientos y el ambiente se hizo aún más pesado, Alemania empezó a dirigir la junta, todo iba normal y fome, el canadiense esperaba que se acabara rápido la junta para poder ir a cuidar a su hermano pero de pronto un sonoro llanto llamó la atención de todos en la sala, además de despertar a los que estaban dormidos, las curiosas miradas se dirigieron al asiático mayor que lloraba mientras que un preocupado ruso lo trataba de controlar.

-Mi pequeño girasol…tranquilo-dijo el ruso mientras le abrazaba, el chino trataba de soltarse de aquel abrazo sin dejar de llorar.

-¡Déjame, aru!, ¡Tú no eres el Antiguo Imperio Romano!…-reclamó entre sollozos para salir corriendo de la sala, Hong Kong fue tras él y el japonés le ofreció una disculpa al ruso de cabeza baja y aura depresiva.

-Entiéndalo Rusia-san…pasó sus mejores años divagando en las orillas del vacío…-dijo el japonés con algo de nostalgia mientras ofrecía una reverencia.

-Suena muy familiar…-susurró el ojivioleta sin dejar de ver la escena, el alemán agotado decidió poner fin a la junta e ir a abrazar al italiano que estaba llorando en silencio desde hace una media hora.

-D-Disculpe…Japón-susurró el canadiense al momento que le tocaba el hombro al asiático-¿Q-Qué sucedió entre China y el Antiguo Imperio Romano?-preguntó el rubio con curiosidad, el japonés al ver que regresaban del baño China y Hong Kong decidió partir con el canadiense en su auto para ir a visitar al deprimido héroe.

.

.

.

.

Pues,¿Qué tal? si,amo el Silk Road Pair 3 es de mis OTP's y dije un día "Yuusei,¿Porqué no escribes de ellos?" y BAM! aquí está,espero les haya gustado,también adoro el Spamano y a España enojado o Pirata,lo adoro simplemente.

Gracias por los reviews y/o por leer,sin ustedes pues yo no sería nada,ni esta historia.¿Les gustaría que cambiara algo o mejorara? Se acepta de todo :3

P.D:Yael,te amo swettie! 3

Yuusei OFF

Hasta Pront!


	4. 100 grullas para un deseo

Bueno~ aquí esta otro capítulo,perdonen por la demora medio fuerte pero tarea x_x y corazón roto :c él ya no me habla (?) Yael,pégale :c bueno,este capi es de mis favoritos por una de mis OTP's 3

.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la casa de Estados Unidos, su hermano fue a verlo, estaba aún dormido, el de orbes amatistas sonrió aliviado al ver que el plato de hot cakes que había dejado antes de irse estaba vacío; al salir de la habitación se dirigió a la sala y tomo asiento, al ver que el japonés ya había preparado el té, sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿Qué pasó con ellos Japón?-preguntó curioso Matthew, el pelinegro suspiró y dejó su taza de té para comenzar a hablar.

-China nació hace mucho tiempo, él conoció a las naciones antiguas, el Antiguo Egipto, Antigua Grecia, los galos, entre ellos, estaba el Antiguo Imperio Romano que poco a poco se hacía más fuerte, en un momento, Rómulo-san quiso extender su territorio y poder, así que decidió hacer una ruta comercial con China, la famosa "ruta de la seda" o en inglés "silk road"- el asiático hizo una pausa para tomar té y proseguir-Rómulo-san iba cada vez más a menudo a verlo y China se dio cuenta de que su fama de conquistador no era nada mas un título ganado al aire, lentamente ambos se enamoraron perdidamente pero su romance no les duró mucho tiempo…Rómulo-san empezaba a tener más cicatrices de las normales y empezaba a ir menos a la casa de China…el Antiguo Imperio Romano fue el primer amor de China y también su primera vez…fue su primer todo, El romano le hizo la promesa a China de que lo visitaría nuevamente, pasaron años, décadas, siglos y él seguía sin venir; hasta que un día un mercader de Venecia llamado "Marco Polo" fue a China, él al enterarse fue corriendo a recibirlo, preguntó por Rómulo-san pero…-susurró Japón algo dolido-la respuesta fue dolorosa…se enteró que el Antiguo Imperio Romano había caído y que la cuna de ese antiguo imperio ahora era Italia, Aniki sufrió demasiado con esa noticia, por eso siempre ha pretendido ser nuestro hermano mayor, no quiere que lo abandonemos pero es un idiota, ya ha pasado más de un milenio y aún le duele, creo que cada cierto tiempo, él baja a visitar a China pero no es lo mismo…no quiero que Alfred-san sea como China, me dolería que un amigo terminara así…pero bueno…le traje un poco de papel a América-san para que hagamos origami- tras estas palabras el de ojos achocolatados suspiró para después seguir tomando su bebida caliente ecuánimemente, el rubio por su parte se limpiaba las lágrimas por la conmovedora historia que escuchaba y el rubio mayor desde las escaleras se tapaba la boca para que sus sollozos no fueran escuchados por ninguno de los dos.

-Bueno, creo que iré a ver a América-san para hacer las grullas de papel-dijo el japonés.

-¿Grullas?-preguntó el canadiense, no sabía mucho de las artes con el papel doblado pero las grullas se veían complejas de hacer-está bien, ve Japón y gracias por todo-el azabache asintió suavemente y fue hacia la habitación del dueño de aquella enorme casa, que si no fuera por Canadá, se sentiría terriblemente muerta, el rubio al notar que el asiático subía fue corriendo a su habitación para tratar de limpiar las lágrimas que seguían fluyendo por sus ojos.

-América-san, mire lo que le traje-dijo el japonés entrando a la desordenada recámara del norteamericano que estaba escondido bajo las sábanas-vamos América-san, sal…ga…-susurró el mayor hasta que le destapó, el de ojos zafiros estaba temblando bajo la sábana cantando una típica canción londinense mientras lloraba.

-Japón… ¿Es cierto lo que le contaste a Matthew?... ¿En verdad?-preguntó el americano con miedo y confusión, el asiático asintió pesaroso mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Recuerde que la adversidad y la obscuridad si se pueden superar…mire-el de achocolatados ojos sacó una cajilla con hojas de colores-haremos papiroflexia…hay una vieja leyenda que trata de una niña que estaba enferma en el hospital, un día su amiga la visitó y le llevó hojas de papel ya que si llegaba a las cien grullas de papel, un deseo le sería concedido- el de ojos azules volteó a ver al mayor con curiosidad, tratando de imitar los dobleces que éste, con delicadeza, efectuaba en una hoja de papel rosada, al menor se le hizo algo complejo pero hasta la quinta hoja pudo hacer una linda grulla de papel.

El tiempo persistía en un agradable silencio que a veces se cortaba por las suaves risas de ternura de parte del japonés al ver como el americano doblaba con esmero y dedicación las hojas de papel; cuando por fin la noche cayó el americano dejó las treinta grullas que había hecho y abrazó al japonés, agradeciéndole todo el tiempo que había estado con él; el más bajo correspondió el abrazo con afecto para después despedirse del menor.

.

.

.

.

¿Y? ¿Qué les parecio? Silk Road Pair es amor puro! 3 y uno de mis cracks (considerándolo crack) favoritos :3 trataré de apurarme con los demás capis wó recuerden dejar reviews,favs y compartirlo~ sin ustedes mi historia no es nada :3

Yuusei OFF

Hasta pront!


End file.
